Getting Solangelo Together
by guessanonymousname
Summary: This is a story of how one of our favorite couples #solangelo got together. I was sad that Rick Riordan never wrote about how the two got together, so I decided to make this
1. Chapter 1

_Nico's point of view..._

Will finally lets me out of the infirmary after the three days I've been kept hostage there. I mean, of course there's never anything wrong with spending quality time with him, but I feel like too much time would be dangerous for me. Every time I'm with him I feel my face heat up and skeletal butterflies resurrect in my stomach. I guess the simple way of saying this is that I like him. I like him too much. I don't think he could ever like me back, because one, I'm gay and he isn't, and two, I'm me, and honestly, who would ever find that attractive?

I open the door to my dark, lonely cabin. It'll be my first time staying here since before the war started. Hazel left this a few days ago, so it's just me, and for once, I don't like the loneliness. I settle in for the night and close my eyes, hoping to have a quiet, peaceful night. But when do we ever get what we want.

I hear screams and howls. I am surrounded by death. _Tartarus,_ I realize. How did I end up here again? I hear sniffling behind me, so I turn and see Bianca there, with tears in her eyes. She looks up and speaks in the same voice I remember, "I thought you loved me, Nico. I sure loved you, but you could do nothing to save me."

I want to say something. That I love her. Or how after these long, four I missed her. How I wanted to do more to save her. How it was Percy's fault, since he couldn't keep his promise. No. It's my fault. She joined the hunters, and I could've prevented it. I wanted to speak. To say something, anything, but I couldn't. The words couldn't form. They start to rise, but they get caught at my throat.

"I thought you loved me," she repeats, "but I guess I was wrong."

I try to scream but I can't so I run to her, but she disappears in a wisp of smoke, leaving me alone. I fall to my knees and cover my face. The tears come fast. That's when I hear a voice behind me say, "Come on. It's okay."

I look up and see Will standing above me with his hand extending towards me. "Come on. You'll be safe with me." I take his hand and I feel a warmth spread through my body. The warmth is comforting, and I no longer want to cry.

I open my eyes and yawn. I look to my side, and realize that I'm not in my bed, because I know that I had claimed a bottom bunk as my own, and this was the the top bunk. The second thing I noticed is that the sheets covering me were bright yellow, not the dark grey of the Hades cabin. _Whose cabin is this?_ I wonder. I start to get up, but I feel something pull me back. I look down at my waist and see an arm. Then I hear light breathing behind me. I look over, and see Will's face only two inches from mine. I yelp in surprise, and end up falling out of the bed. I gather my senses and look around for an escape route, but then I hear Will's voice ask, "Nico, what are you doing here?"

I look up and realize that everyone in the cabin was now awake and staring down at me. I answer honestly, " I don't know."

A voice to my right says, "I think you did that shadow travel thingy here in the night, because I woke up to go pee, and as I got up, I saw a puff of black smoke and suddenly you were there in Will's bed, and I didn't want to wake you up, because it was kind of cute how you two were cuddling all night."

I look over to Kayla, and think about what she just said. I have been known to shadow travel to a place I find safe when I feel distraught. That must've been why I had dreamed of Will after seeing Bianca. My subconscious must've taken me to Will, probably because I felt safe with him. This was just embarrassing.

"This is really weird," I say feeling my face grow hot, "but I should get going. I have a busy day. Bye." I basically sprinted back to my cabin. I decided to skip breakfast so I don't run into anyone from the Apollo cabin. _What do I do? What do I do?_ I think to myself. I finally decide to talk to Percy and Annabeth about it. Besides Jason, they're the only ones who know I'm gay. I find them talking by the docs.

"Guys," I start.

"Oh hey Nico," Annabeth says cheerfully.

"I need your help." I tell them about my crush on Will and how I ended up in his bed. And how I have no idea what to do. They exchange a glance.

After a few seconds, Percy finally says, "Just tell him."

"It's not that easy. I just can't go up to him and and say that I like him. I just can't."

"Yes you can," Annabeth says.

I look them over. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder. They were the perfect couple. Sure they fought a lot, but it was all in fun. They were truly happy together and they did love each other. I wanted a relationship as good as theirs. I sigh and start walking towards the medical station. I stop short of the door to the infirmary. I look behind me and see Annabeth and Percy peeking from around a corner. Annabeth gives me a thumbs up and I open the door and head inside.

Will is sitting on one of the beds, just talking to his brother Austin. "Hey, um, Will? Could I talk to you outside for a sec?" I ask, feeling my face grow warm.

"Ye-yeah. Yeah Nico. I'll catch you later Austin," Will says, looking over to Austin, who winks.

We walk in silence until we get outside. "What did you want to talk about?" he says.

"Oh...um...well...I," I couldn't find the words. My face was getting hotter by the second. "We-well, you see…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the thing is, um..."

Will continues to look at me, with those beautiful blue eyes.

"TI AMO!" I yell, and quickly shadow travel back to my cabin. _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! What will he say next time he sees me? What if he's disgusted by me now? Why on earth did I tell him that-_ I didn't realize until now that I that I had told him I loved him, but in Italian. I breathe a sigh of relief. Suddenly, my cabin door swings open. Percy and Annabeth march in.

"What the hell was that?!" Annabeth yells.

"I'm sorry! I speak Italian when I get nervous, and I was obviously very nervous because I was about to confess my feelings to someone who probably doesn't see me the same way I see them!"

She sighs, and Percy quietly says,"We're gonna have to try something else."

"You're right," she says. They look at each other, as if making a silent agreement.

"Wait, try what? What are you gonna try?" I ask.

She just winks and Percy grins. They both leave my room without another word. Oh gods, what's going to happen now?

 _to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_and we continue…_

 _Will's point of view_

The only thing I've been able to think of all day was how Nico ended up in my bed. Kayla says he shadow traveled there in his sleep but how? The worst part is that my arm was around his waist, and that we had been cuddling all night. And just a few minutes ago, Nico had yelled, "Ti amo," whatever that means. I'm guessing it was probably something embarrassing, because why else would he leave so quickly?

So I'm just laying in bed trying to figure all this out, when I hear a knock on the cabin door. I hear the door open and Kayla say, "Oh hey Percy. Hi Annabeth."

I hear Percy's voice respond, "Hey Kayla. Is Will here? We just wanted to talk to him."

"I'm here," I call out.

"Can you come with us to my cabin?" he asks.

I get up and follow them there. I take a seat on one of the beds and look around the cabin, waiting for Percy and Annabeth to come inside. On the ceiling, there's a beautiful herd of of miniature hippocampi, and in one corner, I see a spring of water. Finally, they both take a seat in the bunk across from me.

"Look, I've never been fond of small talk, so just let me get to the main point. Do you like anybody?" Percy asks.

"Not really," I reply. Why would they pull me out of my cabin for this? No way in hell am I gonna give them the answer to a question like this. Not even my closest friends and siblings know my sexuality.

"Come on, who?"

"No one."

"Please, we won't tell."

"I just can't."

"Is it because of you're gay?"

I feel my eyes grow wide and my heart beat quicken. I swallow some air, and decide to play dumb. I lean back, and ask, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you like someone, and we wanna help you get the guy."

"I don't like anyone, and if that is what you wanted to talk about then I better leave." I get up and head towards the door.

I'm about to open it when I hear Percy whisper to Annabeth, "Such a shame. I guess we can't tell him that Reyna is gonna ask out Nico tomorrow"

I spin around and find myself yelling, "WHAT?! Since when did Reyna like Nico? I thought she didn't like anyone, because he may not know it yet, but Nico is mine!"

I cover my mouth. My face is on fire. A smile starts to form on Percy's lips as he raises his eyebrows. "Your Nico, huh?"

"You should tell him," is all Annabeth says.

I get up and leave for real this time. I basically run out the door. And guess who I run into on my way to the Apollo cabin? The one and only: Nico di Angelo. My face grows even hotter. I hope the darkness around us hides my blush. Nico starts to smile, but then stops himself and looks away.

"H-hey Nico. How's it going?" I try to act normal, but it's really hard after you basically just admitted who you liked, and that very person was right in front of you.

"Fine. Why are you coming out of Percy's cabin?" he says looking behind me.

"Oh well, just t-talking to Percy and Annabeth, a-about...stuff," I reply, speaking the half truth of what really happened.

"Cool," Nico says, glancing at the cabin again, then back at me.

"Yeah," I say. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, what does 'ti amo' mean? You yelled it at me earlier".

"Oh. It's nothing," he says. Was it my imagination, or did his ears just turn pink?

I take a step towards him, studying at his face. We stare at each other, and strangely, the silence isn't awkward. I look at him, and his dark, brown eyes look up into mine. My gaze drops to his lips, and I bite mine. I don't realize how close I am to him until I can faintly feel his breath on my face. I snap out my daze. I can't do it. I can't kiss him. Not here, probably not ever. He would probably hate me forever. I would rather be forever friend zoned than be left heartbroken. So, I speak. "Ok well, it's getting late, and I should probably turn in for the night. I don't feel like being eaten by harpies tonight."

"Ha, yeah," he replies.

We leave in opposite directions, and as I walk, I am stuck wondering how the hell am I ever gonna get over him.

 _Nico's point of view_

Why am I such an idiot? I felt myself leaning in towards him. I had been trying to kiss him. Thank the gods he said something that woke me from my trance. It was too close. If I had kissed him, it would have been a one sided kiss, because like hell he would feel the same way. I toss and turn in bed, unable to sleep. So, I decide to take a walk outside to clear my head and calm me down. The fresh, cool air is a relief. I look around the camp, now completely covered in darkness. I can't go back to my cabin, it's too stuffy in there, and I need to breathe. So, I climb a tree and sit on a branch up high, out of sight. It's so relaxing up here. I feel my eyelids grow heavy, so I close them. A few seconds of relaxation wont hurt me.

I wake to the sounds of distant laughter and the clanging of metal. People in camp are already up and about. My eyes are still partially closed as I start to roll out of bed like I do every morning. I feel myself hit the ground and hear a loud _crack_ , realizing I hit a grass floor instead of my black carpet. _What the hell?_ I think, now fully awake. That's when I remember that I, for some stupid reason, decided to sleep in a tree. I look up. It wasn't that long of of fall, but I must've fallen at a weird angle. My arm hurts. It's probably broken. I should get it fixed, so I head over to the infirmary, because, well hey, I'm still able walk.

I open the door, and see that only Will is inside, rushing around, setting things up. I am suddenly self conscious of how I look. I'm still in my boxers, and I'm wearing a faded pink t-shirt that I only wear to bed so that nobody could ever see me in it. Gods, this is embarrassing.

"Um, hey, Will?"

Will looks over and his eyes widen a bit. "Oh gods what happened you? Come on."

 _Will's point of view._

"Okay, explain how you managed to break your arm," I tell Nico as he sits on one of the medical tables. I start to treat the wounds. It's nothing serious, thank the gods, just a broken arm, and a bloody knee. I feel my face grow slightly warm when I realize that he's only wearing his boxers, and how close I have to be to him to treat his arm. Nico starts to explain that he went for a midnight walk to clear his mind, for what he didn't say, and about his nap in the tree. I finish treating his wound, and he just looks at his bandaged arm and moves it around as he finishes his story. While he talks, I just stare at him, observing every detail of his face. His messy black hair, his bone structure, the paleness of his skin, his dark eyes, those irresistible, perfect lips. When he does finish, he looks up to meet my eyes. We're suddenly nose to nose, an neither of us look away.

I smile when I see his face turn as red as mine. I lean in towards him. He's still blushing, but his eyes start to close. He leans in more, and I put my hand on the table, coming in even closer, filling the remaining space between us. I feel our lips press together, and I feel the mixture of our breaths. And for that small moment, nothing else matters.

I pull away, and I see his eyes open with shock, mine do too, because I never would have imagined that I could ever do what I just did. After a few moments of staring at each other, I finally say, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

I look down, a bit embarrassed, but then Nico places his hand on the back of my neck. "Me too," he says, before pulling me into another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nico's POV_

"Soooo. What's on your mind?" I look up to see my annoyingly handsome boyfriend staring at me.

"Nothing, really," I reply.

"Sure, you're probably just daydreaming about me," he says, extending his hand across the table to hold mine.

"No, I'm wondering why in the world you would chose vanilla ice cream even though they have way better flavors." This morning, Will had barged into my room, shook me awake, and told me to get dressed because we had a movie to catch at noon, and he didn't want me to sleep through it. To be completely honest, I don't even know what the movie was about, I was too concentrated on the fact that Will was holding my hand during the entire film, and I couldn't stop staring at our intertwined hands. After the movie, we ate a late lunch at McDonald's, and then we decided to get some ice cream, to conclude our third official date. We snuck out of camp all three times.

"Vanilla may seem plain to you, but it has a way better flavor than any of the other options."

"No. It doesn't. Chocolate is superior to vanilla, and every other flavor for that matter." So far, our relationship has been kept a secret from camp. Of course, only Annabeth knows. I was going try to keep it from her too, but that was impossible, because both her and Percy just so happened to walk in the infirmary, not five seconds after we pulled away from our second kiss. Annabeth, somehow, took one look at us, and figured out what had happened. I made her swear on the River Styx not to tell a single soul, not until I was ready to come out to the rest of my friends. Percy, on the other hand, looked confused. He glared at me, as if to say _I told you already to make a move on him._ He clearly didn't understand.

"Whatever Death Boy, think what you want," he replies.

After our ice cream, I take his hand and we shadow travel back to woods at camp. Will objects to this mode of transportation, but I convince him that this would be faster. And that, thanks to him, I was back to full health. After all, I hadn't shadow-traveled since the war.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then," I say, letting go of Will's hand.

Will crosses his arms and looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he says.

"Huh?" I begin to ask, when I feel a something come crashing down on my face. Will is kissing me. My face is on fire when he pulls away.

"We're dating now, in case you forgot. So, I'm gonna be expecting a lot more of this," he says. He gives me a kiss on the cheek, winks, then turns around and heads back towards camp.

I watch him walk away, and all I can think is how the hell did I ever get so lucky. Even though Will would probably be against it, I shadow-travel back to my cabin.

I arrive, but I notice a bag on the floor. I look up and see that someone is in my cabin. Someone with dark, curly hair.

"Hazel?" I ask.

She jumps and turns around. "Jeez Nico. Why do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

She walks over and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What are doing here?"

She smiles and replies, "Oh, well me and Frank and a few other kids from Camp Jupiter decided to visit for the weekend. Just for fun. And it's always nice to see my older brother. After all, it's already been more than three weeks already, hasn't it?"

 _Three weeks_. Damn. That means that I've been in a secret relationship for nearly three weeks. Is that too long to be kept a secret? A conch shell sounds in the background.

I smile back and say, "Always nice to see you sis. We can catch up during dinner."

We head over to the dining pavilion. The rest of the seven, excluding Leo, are all sitting at the Poseidon table, laughing and eating. Chiron and Mr. D probably let it slide because of the Romans. Hazel pulls me by the arm over to where the seven are sitting. Everyone says hi, except for Frank, who greets me with a rib-crushing hug.

I sit down and take a sip of coke. I look around at their faces. These people are my closest friends, not counting Reyna, yet only three of them know I'm gay, and only one knows about my current relationship. Out of everyone, they would accept me the most, but why am I so freaking scared. I've already been forced to admit what I was before with Cupid, so why is this different?

Their conversation carries on, and all I can think about is different possible ways to come out to my friends.

"Yo, Nico!" a cheerful voice snaps me out of my daze. I look behind me and see the son of Apollo striding towards me. The conversation at the Poseidon table dies down.

"Hey Will. What's up?" I panic for a few seconds, scared he might kiss me or something in front of my friends, but we did make a compromise in our relationship. He can't tell anyone yet, and I get to, I mean I have to go on a date with him whenever he wants. I clearly got the better side of that deal.

"Nothing much. My cabin is going against yours today in capture the flag, and I just wanna let you know that you guys are totally gonna lose," Will says.

"Yeah right," I say at the same time Hazel says, "You wish!"

"Just watch your back di Angelo. Also, eat something. You haven't had anything all day besides a few drinks from your soda. We've talked about this before, starving yourself is bad, remember?"

"I had lunch, remember?"

"Burger and fries isn't enough. Just eat a slice of pizza or something, doctor's orders."

He leaves and I let out an annoyed sigh. I pick up a slice of pizza and take a bite.

I don't realize how quiet it gets until I hear Jason say, "Wait a minute. You always skip breakfast, but you weren't here for lunch either."

Shoot. No, I wasn't here. I was on my date with Will. Ok. Ok. I need to find a way out of this.

"What do you mean I wasn't here? I ate."

"But like, I didn't see you," Jason says.

"Or maybe you didn't notice me."

"But you always eat with me."

Shoot. Jason is making this so hard. What do I do. I look to Annabeth, hoping she can see my desperation. Apparently, she does.

"Oh, I invited Nico to sit with me at my table," Annabeth says. She sends a quick glance my way and smiles. "You looked too busy talking to Piper."

"Wow, Jason. Way to make other people feel like a third wheel," Percy says.

"Shut up, Jackson."

Just then, Chiron announces that its time for capture the flag. We all take our sides, and the game begins. I make my run to the other side. Unfortunately, my run is super slow, so it's more like a light jog than a run. Fortunately, though, nobody notices me. In no time, I can see the flag.

Now I break into a run. I'm still a far away from the flag, but whatever. Suddenly, I feel two arms wrap around my waist, and the weight from my attacker topples both of us over, with the person who tackled me on top. I turn my body so I can see who's on top of me. A freckled face with wide blue eyes smiles down at me. My face grows hot.

"Hey, Death Boy," Will Solace says.

"Don't call me Death Boy. And get off of me, I have a flag to get."

"You know, I could let go of you, but then your team would win. And if I were to let you go, then I wouldn't be able to do this."

He leans down, and presses his lips against mine. The kiss is short, and I feel disappointed.

"Here, I'll let you go now." He starts to get off of me, and as I look at him for a few seconds, I'm unable to control my actions. I cup his face and bring his it to mine. I press our lips together again. Neither of us pulls away. Soon, we're just making out. I forget about the flag and after what feels like three minutes, I hear someone cough above us.

We both look up to see Hazel, her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed. "Am I interrupting something here?"

My face, already pink, turns red. I notice Will's blush as well.

"H-hey Hazel. I can explain everything," I say.

"You'd better. But first, I have a game to win." She sprints off towards the flag. I rise and help Will to his feet. We're both still blushing.

"Did she know about us?" Will asks.

"No, but she does now. I'll talk to her after the game is over." As if on cue, I hear cheering behind us. Hazel is hoisted up on Frank's shoulders, with the flag in her hand. We won.

"I'll see you later," I tell Will.

After the campfire, I go to my cabin, to await Hazel. She arrives a few minutes after I get there.

She closes the door and crosses her arms. "So, is there anything you'd like to share? Anything new going on in your life?"

"Look Hazel, I was gonna tell you, but…" my voice trails off.

She smiles and sits down next to me. "Look, its okay. I'm just hurt that you didn't even tell your own sister about being in a relationship. Like, I can give you relationship advice and stuff."

I laugh and reply, "Sorry sis, but since when do you have good relationship advice?"

"Rude." She laughs and punches my arm playfully.

We sit together for a few minutes, but we eventually turn in for the night. Morning comes quick, since I was blessed with a dreamless night. I roll out of bed, onto the floor. I get dressed and head out the door. The sunlight hits me, hard. I'm guessing it's around noon, not morning. I groan, and head over for lunch.

"Hey, Nico! Let me walk with you." I turn and see Will Solace jogging over. "It's about time you woke up."

"Whatever Solace." We continue walking.

After a while, he asks, "Did you, um, talk to Hazel?"

"Yeah, it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. But, um, talking to her made me decide, that, um, I'm okay if people know about us now," I say, looking at him.

A smile starts to spread on his face, until he's grinning from ear to ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't make a big deal about it," I say as we reach the dining pavilion. Campers are already there, eating

"Neeks, you already know that I'm _going_ to make a big deal about it."

I groan. Hazel waves to me from the Hades table this time, where the others are already in conversation. I look at Will. He grabs my hand and we head over to the Hades table. As we walk, he makes a big show of swinging our intertwined hands. I hear the overall conversation in the pavilion die down. My other hand tries to cover my deep blush, and the huge smile forming on my face.


End file.
